


you'll always be a part of me

by shyv2rxrxr (hexburn)



Series: Catching Fire, Catching Cold | LEC Hanahaki [5]
Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Cutesy, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hanahaki Disease, Literal Sleeping Together, Love, M/M, Sleeping Together, TW: Blood, TW: hanahaki, a rare moment of selfmade being softmade, no pain or anything mentioned in this one just pure cute happiness and being domestic, red carnations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 06:54:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20560070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hexburn/pseuds/shyv2rxrxr
Summary: Jus and Oskar have been dating for a while.Surprisingly, Oskar had hanahaki.





	you'll always be a part of me

_ I know your every move, baby girl  _

_ You gave the blood that saved me _

_ I'll never leave your side now  _

** _You'll always be a part of me_ **

“Night, Min-kookie,” Juš mumbles sleepily, trudging out of the scrim room. His support murmurs something back, equally sleepy but determined to stay up to talk to his boyfriend while they have some time. Juš ruffles Min-kook’s hair and warns him to not stay up too late before heading up to his own room, where Oskar lays, semi-seductively on his side but also checking something on his phone. He sets it down when Juš walks in.

“Hey, Juši,” Oskar says tiredly, rolling onto his back and scooting over to make room on the bed next to him for Juš to lay down. Quickly, Juš goes to put on pyjamas, only to heed Oskar’s advice about the heat and put on the lightest shirt he has, leaving his sweatpants off entirely and joining Oskar on the bed. “How’d the rest of your games go?” asks Oskar.

“Good," Juš replies, nuzzling his face into Oskar’s cheek, "how's Tim doing?" He layers a few kisses down, which Oskar returns enthusiastically before responding.

“Good. I think he misses us, but that’s not new.”

“Not at all,” Juš agrees. “We should throw him a birthday party.”

“It’d be a bit late, but yeah, we should.” Oskar’s eyes are slipping shut already, so Juš follows his lead and begins to doze off, sweaty and exhausted from the heat and yet still glued to his boyfriend - maybe more so glued than normally, at least until Oskar sits up with a harsh jerk and Juš flops onto the bed with a whine. He almost complains, but then Oskar says quickly, “I almost forgot! Here,” and hands him a nice-looking jar with a few pretty red carnations and a small, centimetre-wide pearl on a blood-red cushion.

The bottom of the jar has a thin layer of half-dried blood coating it.

“What’s this?” Juš wonders, reaching behind Oskar to turn on the bedside lamp and leaning against Oskar as he holds the jar in the light.

“Hanahaki,” Oskar casually responds, putting an arm around Juš’s shoulders and twining their legs together.

“Didn’t know you could get hanahaki while in a relationship.”

“Neither did I, I guess it’s just spreading.”

Contemplatively, Juš spins the jar around in his hands, looking at the beautiful, almost perfect carnations and the pearl on the cushion, noticing how tightly Oskar holds him tonight, even though they’re both uncomfortable in the Berlin heat. He turns to Oskar, trying to discern any fear or worry in those icy blue eyes. At first, Oskar returns the look, but as Juš continues to gaze into his boyfriend's eyes, he shyly looks away with a blush that's barely visible in the dim lamplight. “I love you,” Juš murmurs at last, kissing Oskar’s lips sweetly and savouring the chaste touch until they part at long last, eyes reopening, drowsy and drunk on love the way they always are. “That’ll make you all better now, right?”

Oskar snorts and rolls his eyes. “Juši, I was fine before, too. I already threw up the pearl.” He points at the white sphere behind the glass. “That means I’m not sick any more.”

“Well, I worry about you, idiot…” Juš slaps him playfully, pouting because he knows Oskar can never resist him pouting for long, and, just as expected, Oskar sighs and smiles and kisses the pout off of his face.

“I know you do,  _ kochanie, _ but you’re so stupid sometimes.”

Juš pouts more and gets exactly what he wants - another kiss. “I was worried you were going to just be sick and not tell me, you’ve done that before,” Juš grumbles, reminding Oskar of when he’d been sick in the offseason but hid it so well that Juš didn’t even notice until Oskar slept for two days straight and fell over when he tried to stand up. Oskar had then been yelled at aplenty by an upset Juš and coddled to within an inch of his life. 

“Hey, I’m no worse than you, Juši,” Oskar retorts. When Juš had inevitably gotten sick as well, Oskar ended up having to lock Juš into their bedroom to prevent Juš from trying to sneak out and play soloQ, and even that had barely worked, so Oskar had been strained until bursting into tears. Only then had Juš listened. 

Now they’re a lot more functional as humans.

Well…

At least a little bit.

Juš pouts again, and Oskar shuts him up once and for the rest of the night with a light kiss, quickly deepening it. While Juš is preoccupied, Oskar slips the jar out of his hands and sets it back on the nightstand, not bothering to watch where he puts it, too wrapped up in kissing Juš silly. It luckily finds its way stably onto the table. Meanwhile, Oskar puts both hands on his ADC’s cheeks, cupping Juš’s face as he rises up onto his knees and uses the new angle to taste Juš’s tongue on his, straddling Juš and pressing him down on the bed at the same time. They continue to aggressively make out right up until when one of them usually would get hard, at which point Oskar flops down next to Juš again.

“It’s too hot to fuck,” Oskar complains.

Another quick kiss quiets him. “Agreed.”

After a while of laying together in comfortable, if warm, silence, holding each other close with slightly-sweaty arms, Juš kisses Oskar again and asks, “Red carnations, right?”

“Mmhmm,” Oskar mumbles sleepily, “your favourite. Love, passion, affection.”

“That’s so sweet.”

“Mmhmm.”

After a while longer, cuddling and drowsing off all the while, Juš gives Oskar another kiss.

Oskar creaks one eyelid open annoyedly. “What.”

“You can plant the pearls, right?”

“Yes. Now let me go to sleep,” Oskar grumbles, glaring at Juš from where he’s curled up against Juš’s chest. Softly, Juš snickers, kissing Oskar’s cheek in apology and receiving a tiny smile that lets him know he’s forgiven.

“I should plant it, maybe it’ll grow nicely.”

“With you taking care of it? Of course it will,” says Oskar, so sincere that Juš simply has to look down and is stunned for a few seconds at how loving and trusting Oskar’s gaze has become, and he smiles back when Oskar blushes and buries his face in Juš’s chest again.

“I love you,” Juš murmurs, pressing his lips to Oskar’s forehead lightly.

He hears a faint, “Love you too, goodnight,” before Oskar sighs and snuggles closer to him.

Oskar falls into sleep soundly, this time uninterrupted by Juš’s questions and kisses and hugs.

Looking down at his cute, if toxic, boyfriend, Juš tenderly pets his hair and, when he thinks Oskar is deep enough in sleep that he won’t wake up, Juš kisses his forehead like always. He’s loved Oskar for a while now, and, if the hanahaki means anything at all, they have a wonderful journey ahead of them.

He stays awake a little while longer, dreaming about their loving future together.

Then, lulled into drowsiness by Oskar’s unconscious nuzzles and cute little snores, he falls asleep, too.


End file.
